elonafandomcom-20200222-history
The Void
The Void is a high level dungeon added in version 1.16. It is located towards the south-east of the world map. You may only enter if you are carrying a license of the void explorer which you may purchase from Miral and Garok's Workshop for 72 Small Medals. Once entered, you may return to the lowest level of The Void you have visited with the Return spell. Entering The Void this way doesn't require the license. Dungeon levels in the void are regenerated every time you change levels so, if you die, you will be unable to recover any equipment you lose. All of the creatures' levels in the dungeon are initially scaled up by 50 levels (e.g. a level 2 flying frog would become a level 52 flying frog), and then scaled up further by its initial level in the Void every 50 floors (e.g. that level 52 flying frog would become a level 104 flying frog on the 51st floor, then a level 156 flying frog on the 101st floor, and so on). The formula for monster levels is (\text{Level} + 50) * (1 + \frac{(\text{Floor} - 1)}{50}) with the Floor/50 rounded down, so the multiplier increases only every 50 floors. Stronger monsters spawn as you go down the void, with the first floor spawning putits and yeek like the Puppy Cave, the 40th floor spawning dragons and Shub Niggurath, and so on. This resets on the 51th floor and goes back to spawning only weak monsters, and gradually gets stronger again. Bosses that have yet to be defeated will be randomly generated on the 1st day of every year. So if you are unable to defeat a boss, returning to the void the next year may cause a different one to spawn in its place. In versions prior to the 1.17 beta, monsters in the void can be dominated, and will prove themselves to be very powerful allies. However, a magic device level of at least 60 and 2~3 rods of domination is recommended before you try pulling this stunt. capturing monsters with a monster ball will only net you the weaker original versions. Lord of the Void Every five levels, you will encounter a lord of the Void. You cannot travel deeper into the Void without defeating them. In no particular order, the lord may be: * the captain of orc * the fallen angel *Mad scientist * the fire dragon * the lord of the Ancient Castle *yeek (i.e. the lord of the Yeek's Nest) * the dark abomination * the minotaur king * the steel dragon * the master of the pyramid * the red-eyed Deceiver * the cat tamer *[cat|<[name the stray cat>]] * the fire giant * crimson of Zanan * the listerner of wind *Whom dwell in the vanity * the king of Palmia * the messenger from Vindale *<@> Elona+ Instead of adding levels every 50 floors, the Void in Elona+ adds levels every 200 floors. Enemies will also get stronger throughout these 200 floors. This change may have been implemented in Elona+ to accommodate the greater range of monster levels (Level 1 - 200) compared to vanilla Elona (Level 1 - 50). The formula for monster levels here is (\text{Level} + 50) * (1 + \frac{(\text{Floor} - 1)}{200}) with the Floor/200 fraction rounded down. As such, there is a very large jump in monster levels between F200 and F201, although only weaker monsters like putits and yeeks will spawn in F201. Other points to note: * Big Daddies do not spawn in the Void. * Uniques such as Goda the captain of orc and the fallen angel can spawn, but they will not join you after being defeated. * Dominate spell and rods of domination cannot be used. Monster balls can be used, but the level of monster balls is capped at 200 (as of Elona+ 1.55). The Astral Light Pen can be used as of Elona+ 1.43, but the copy will be created at the creature's normal level despite the conditions scaling with the increased level in the void. * Quest rewards such as the Statue of Opartos will not drop from the lords of the void. * Bosses can be at lower level than they are outside the void. (e.g. It is possible to find a the destruction that is below level 200.) Lords of the Void in Elona+ Limits of the Void *The gold reward for slaying Void lords will cap at 999999 (not including money in the bejeweled chest). *Monsters have almost all of their stats capped at 2000, no matter how deep in the Void they are spawned. Only the monster level (thus HP and Mana) will scale to infinity. Anything else, including speed, attributes, skills and weapon proficiency, cannot reach higher than 2000. * In Elona+, the multiplier for monster strength is capped at 100 times at F5001.